


thirty years and now he's back

by interstellarstrut



Series: ready to head into the unknown? [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarstrut/pseuds/interstellarstrut
Summary: three old friends reunite over coffee and a plaidypus.





	thirty years and now he's back

**Author's Note:**

> sorta a continuation of my fic schooltown follies, but it's not necessary to read it beforehand. all you really have to know is wirt and ford were college roommates. there's so much to explore with these two!
> 
> now that i've finally read other otgw fics everyone always writes wirt as so cool and poetic but i can't read so i hope you enjoy my wirt regardless lmao
> 
> based on that one scene that was probably an animation error, but i'm running with it regardless. please enjoy B) title is from the cryptogram in nwhs!

Gravity Falls hasn’t changed much since the last time Wirt visited some thirty-odd years ago. The diner he’s sitting in was there when he came last, and he’s pretty sure the sign simply proclaiming “EAT” was there, too. The waitress pottering around looks only vaguely familiar. She introduced herself as Susan after he sat down, and after he told her that he was waiting on Ford, she used her hand to lift the lid of her lazy eye and actually said, “Wink.”

It was weirdly endearing.

After a brief walk and only a little bit of the much catching up they had to do, Ford seemed to have been struck with an idea. He had pointed Wirt in the vague direction of the diner and told him he would meet him there shortly, speaking in the half-formed thoughts that spill out without care whenever he gets excited. 

That much hadn’t changed about him.

Wirt didn’t mind; if anything, he was amused at seeing his once-roommate revert back to the man he had known for years. The diner wasn’t hard to find, and it was nice to sit and try to process what in the _world_ he had just been told about Ford’s absence. He could tell that he had yet to receive the whole story, that Ford had given him a much shorter version of it. Something about a dream demon, something about another dimension, something about an apocalypse.

He can’t help but think back to when he was sixteen.

The demon Ford had mentioned didn’t seem to exactly mirror the Beast, but it was close enough for his mind to wander. By the sounds of it, Ford had been stuck in the same way he had. Maybe less life or death, but there’s only so many ways to slice being in between dimensions. He had vaguely talked about different ones — completely different worlds, and Wirt wonders if he stumbled into the Unknown.

A steaming mug is set in front of him, startling him out of his thoughts. Wirt brings a hand to his face and looks up to see Susan.

“Thought you might need a pick-me-up, stranger!” She says, her hands on her hips as she smiles down at him.

“Oh, thank you.” He blinks at the mug and finally registers the drink as coffee. 

“It’s on the house! Been a while since we’ve seen a fresh face in here.”

“Thank you,” he repeats, a small smile on his face as he carefully takes a sip.

“You don’t have to wait on Stan...ford to order, you know. The table isn’t going to go anywhere!”

Her hesitance on his name doesn’t slip past him, and a few more of the puzzle pieces almost fall into place in his mind. “Right. I’m just not sure if I’m hungry yet. But, uh, Susan, I wasn’t the only one out of the loop on Ford and Stan, was I?”

He mentally smacks himself for that phrasing, but the odd expression on her face tells him that that was all she needed to hear. She laughs, though, and hits his shoulder with more force than he expected. “Oh, never mind all that!”

Before he can press further, she walks back to the kitchen. Wirt sags back into the booth. He doesn’t doubt that Ford will eventually give him the whole story, but it feels like the whole town is in on something that he’s not. 

The bell above the door jingles before he can revert back into overthinking mode, and he straightens up when he sees that it’s Ford who walks inside. There’s someone with him: a shorter man in overalls, sporting a hat and an impressively long beard. He talks as they walk, fiddling with his glasses nervously. “I’m not sure if this is a good idea.”

“Of course it is,” Ford says and flaps a hand dismissively.

Wait a second.

He knows that voice.

Wirt stands up so abruptly that he jostles his mug. “Fiddleford?”

The two of them stop just short of the booth. “I told you,” Ford says.

Fiddleford seems to want to look anywhere but at him. His heel taps against the floor, the closest he can get to a knee bounce while standing. “Ahh, listen, Wirt, I’m sorry I went off the grid there…”

He trails off, and once again, Wirt can’t help but feel like he’s missing part of the story. But he doesn’t say so. Instead, he holds his arms slightly out to the sides, halfway to the universal offer for a hug. Fiddleford’s anxiety is rubbing off on him.

“I’m just glad to see you again, guy.”

A sheepish smile spreads across his face, and he steps forward to accept the hug. Stanford pats Wirt’s shoulder after a few moments and chuckles. “Come on, let’s get some food. I’m starving.”

He lets go of Fiddleford after two solid pats on his back and slides back into his seat. The coffee has cooled down to a much more drinkable temperature by now. Susan comes back to the table once she sees the other two fill the opposite side of the booth.

“There we are!” She proclaims, and she whips out her notebook, gesturing to Stanford and Fiddleford with her pen. “You two want your usual?”

After a confirmation from them, she turns to Wirt. “And for the stranger?”

“Get the coffee omelette,” Ford says. Then, with a wink, “You’ll never guess the secret ingredient.”

“That might me too much caffeine for me,” Wirt laughs. He goes for the waffle with every kind of syrup, on Fiddleford’s suggestion. Not that _he’s_ had every kind of syrup before, of course. He knows it from the younger set of Pines twins, that’s all.

Sitting around the table like that over food and coffee, it almost feels like nothing has changed. They’re all older, of course, and there appears to be gaps in Fiddleford’s memory, moments where he has to pause to gather his thoughts, but it’s reminiscent of the three of them crammed in a study room in college. They’re still friends, Wirt realizes with an unexpected wash of relief. They still love each other, and no matter what happened in these past thirty years, that hasn’t changed.

It feels all too soon that their plates are empty and mugs drained. Susan has already come by the with the check, and Fiddleford snagged it before the other two could even blink. 

“I should probably scrap-doodle on out of here,” he says. “But this was good. It’s good seeing you, old friend.”

“You have no idea,” Wirt chuckles. “But I didn’t come all this way for nothing. I’ll be in town for a few days.”

With a promise to see each other again, Fiddleford takes his leave. Ford tips his coffee cup back once more, as if to be sure it’s empty. 

“Why don’t we finish our walk?”

Wirt wasn’t quite expecting that, but he nods and follows him out the door. It’s quiet this time. There are still many unanswered questions lingering in the air, but they’re both content to let them hang for now. The sun is in its early stages of setting, casting an orange glow on the town, and a few fireflies are already dancing around. Ford keeps his hands in his pockets as they walk, appearing to be lost in thought.

It’s when they reach the lake that he finally notices.

“Uh… Hey, Ford?”

“Yes?” 

Well, shit, how does one bring this up?

“It’s just — where’s your shadow?”

Probably a better way than that, Wirt decides as soon as the words leave his mouth. Ford tips his head back to look at him with a faint expression of surprise, and then looks to the ground, as if he’s expecting to see it there.

“Oh, yes, that little detail. I’m not sure if I’m surprised that you noticed at all or if I’m surprised that it took you this long,” he says and crosses his arms behind him. “Let’s find a place to sit.”

The lake is almost empty now that it’s well into the evening. Ford leads him away from what appears to be the main shore and up a small series of boulders, eventually giving way to a flat stretch of one — perfect for sitting. He sits on the edge, legs dangling over, and motions for Wirt to do the same. The three remaining swimmers wade out of the lake and gather their belongings, leaving the two of them seemingly alone. 

The sun has been fast setting, and by now, there’s only a few minutes before it disappears for the night. Wirt leans back on his hands and tries to sneak another glance for Ford’s shadow — or lack thereof. He’s sure it’s not as inconspicuous as he hoped, but it’s for sure still not there. Ford crosses an ankle over his knee and leans back to mimic his position, still looking over the lake. 

“Dimension hopping comes not without its share of side effects,” he says after a long beat.

“Yeah?”

“That’s been the only lasting one, I think. One of the ones I entered — Dimension G2V — had 360 degree sunlight. No shadows existed whatsoever. I try to refrain from calling any one in particular the worst one I wound up in, but it was absolutely a strong contender.”

“Oh, man.” A laugh tinges on Wirt’s words; it’s almost too ridiculous for him to even try to wrap his head around. Not just the shadow part, but the entire thing. World hopping.

Speaking of…

“Ford, do you remember — I mean, it’s dumb and was a long time ago, but do you remember when I was telling you about what happened to Greg and me? Back when I was in high school? Not that — not that I told you in high school, that it happened then.”

“Of course I do. You don’t think I’d actually forget something like that, do you?” Long since used to it, Wirt’s word vomit doesn’t deter Ford. 

He thinks he knows where this is going, but he lets him ask anyways.

“Did you ever… end up somewhere like that? I know that it’s a long shot, but I thought that maybe…” He trails off, unsure of where he’s even trying to go with it.

“No, I didn’t.”

Wirt’s shoulders sag, and Ford sets his hand on one, leaning closer to him.

“Wirt, when I say that there are infinite universes out there, it’s not an exaggeration. Just because I didn’t reach one doesn’t mean that it’s not real. Not even close. What you and your brother experienced that night — that’s real enough. For me, at least.”

A half-formed laugh slips out, and he shrugs. “I think part of me wants you to have gone there so I wouldn’t be the only one. Well, Greg, but you know what I mean. Something to solidify it as something other than my own mind, or whatever it was that you called it the first time I told you.”

“Folie à deux?” Ford offers.

“Sure, maybe,” he laughs.

He squeezes his shoulder before returning his hand behind his back, brow furrowed. “If it was required for something to happen to two different people — at two different times, no less — to be considered real, I’d be out of luck. I know that it doesn’t particularly help to put your mind to rest, but I have no reason to doubt that the world you traveled to was ‘real.’ Especially not after what I’ve seen these past thirty years. There’s too much the multiverse has to offer to write a single thing off.”

All of a sudden, it feels like Wirt is seeing him clearly for the first time this trip. Ford has aged, sure, but he’s still distinctively himself. He refuses to let go of his sideburns, by the looks of it, but there’s no real indicator that he’s been stuck in another world for so long. No visible battle scars, no green skin, nothing. He’s just… Ford. Like always.

He feels a twinge of guilt for thinking he forgot about him and not digging any deeper than that.

A rustling sounds from behind the two and nearly scares him out of his wits. Ford turns around, and a grin splits his face when the bushes part to reveal the intruder.

“We have a visitor,” he unhelpfully says.

A rather round shape ambles over to them, quite close to the ground. It looks like a sentient red flannel shirt, but upon closer inspection, Wirt finds a yellow bill sticking out. “A platypus?”

“A _plaidypus_!” Ford proclaims. “They’re usually quite shy. I’ve only had one get this close to me once before.”

It waddles a bit closer to them before seeming to take note of their presence. By the time it turns tail to reroute, Wirt is laughing. 

“I think I have a new favorite Gravity Falls creature.”

“‘New?’ What was it before?” Ford asks with a grin. “We’re in lumberjack country, you know. Their pelts are highly sought after.”

“Absolutely not. I’m taking every single one of them home with me.”

The plaidypus is well out of sight by now, covered by the darkness of nightfall. The stars are out now, and Wirt turns his attention to them. The Milky Way can be seen out here, thanks to the low light pollution offered by the town. It’s been a long time since he last saw it.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Ford says.

“Hmm?”

“Your original favorite Gravity Falls creature.”

“Oh, right.” He tips his head to the side, squinting up at the sky. “I like the geodites. And Steve.”

“Steve?” Ford scoffs. “Of all of the creatures here, you choose _Steve_?”

“What? He’s cool!” Wirt laughs, mostly to egg Ford on. “I like him.”

“He threw a deer at me! A deer, Wirt! And he ate my car!” He lets out a groan and pinches the bridge of his nose, jostling his glasses out of place. “I still see his foot in my nightmares.”

“He’s just a misunderstood guy.”

He shoves his shoulder with another groan, but he can’t help but laugh. Something clicks in Ford’s mind, though, and he stands up in a hurry. “Oh, no, we shouldn’t be out here too late.”

Wirt stares at the hand he offers him curiously. “Why not?”

Before he can answer, a low rumble emanates from the water, causing the rocks they’re on to tremble. He grabs on to his hand and stands up unsteadily, but a glance over the lake doesn’t reveal the source. 

...Was that island there before?

“Let’s move!” Ford pulls him along, down the rocks and along the shore. Wirt stumbles along behind him and manages to throw a glance over his shoulder.

He immediately wishes that he didn’t.

A distorted head is floating above the water, with a top that looks strikingly similar to the island he saw. It turns and makes eye contact with him, and words ring out in a language that he _definitely_ doesn’t understand as it starts to give chase. A panicked shout escapes him, and he suddenly has a much easier time keeping up with Ford’s pace. 

They had gotten a move on well before it spotted them, so they’re able to leave the premises without too much issue. They slow to a stop once they’re far enough away — he’s not sure what is deemed _enough_ but doesn’t question his judgement — and Wirt puts his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

“W-what _was_ that?”

“The Island Head Beast!” Much to Wirt’s surprise, Ford is laughing. “I’ve never seen it in person before! I’ve only heard stories from Mabel. Oh my god, that thing was hideous!”

Wirt huffs out a laugh. He shouldn’t be surprised, not really. “There’s stuff here even you haven’t seen, huh?”

“Oh, plenty of it. Gravity Falls is a magnet for weirdness. I’m sure there’s always new things popping up.”

“Wasn’t that why you came here in the first place? To see why it’s a hotspot?”

Ford nods, and he taps a finger to his temple with a grin. “I’ve found one possible reason, but we’ll save that excitement for another day.”

Another day. Wirt is almost taken aback by the implication that he’ll go adventuring with Ford again, for lack of a better term. Ford must pick up on his thoughts, as he quickly backtracks with, “As long as the Island Head Beast wasn’t enough to kill it for you.”

“Are you kidding?” He laughs. “Even if it did, the plaidypus makes up for it.”

“A wise man.” He offers his hand to Wirt once more, though the challenging grin has been replaced with a softer one. “Let’s get back to the Mystery Shack. I don’t think you’ve properly met the rest of the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> agentdragon did some incredibly cute [art based on this](https://endless-fluffering.tumblr.com/post/186798793729)!


End file.
